RentAMate
by lizteroid
Summary: ON HIATUS Bree's lonely, she wants someone to love and love her in return.


The redhead had been lonely for a while now, it was kind of her own fault though, she was always so cold, so snappy with people and for really no reason at all, well of course there was a reason. The reason was because she'd lost her mother at a very early age, when she was extremely close with her and now Bree was afraid of loss, losing someone close to her who could mean something to her. Everything to her. But now, as she flicked through a catalogue, she sighed as she looked through the pictures of the couples, smiling happily together in their show homes, their children and dogs playing in their two acre land plots. Getting distressed and angered at her present situation, Bree slammed the catalogue shut, the cover facing down, and she sighed harshly before she looked down to the back cover and she saw something, an advert for a partner. It would mean she'd never have to be alone again, not if she called up and enquired about the ad on the back of the catalogue, what was there to loose?

So Bree called the number on the top of the page and not even a week later, another catalogue came. She was anxious to get her life back into gear, especially since she was just floating around in that big, old house alone. She often felt like a Mrs Havisham-esque type of lady. Bitter and alone. Not now, Bree decided she was going to change her entire lifestyle, beginning with the company she invited into her home. The redhead flipped through the magazine, as she turned each page, only looking to the pictures first, she noticed it was like a dating website, only in catalogued form, but it didn't put her off, so once she'd looked through the pictures, and creased the tops of the pages on which she liked the look of any candidate, she went back through and decided to read their profiles.

The first profile was of a man called Ty Grant, he was tall, taller than Bree, it had to be a must that her man was taller as she didn't want to be towering over someone. Anyway, so Ty looked perfect, he had a brilliant job, career prospects and he looked the part, just what Bree liked; dark and handsome. His eyes were charming, as if tempting her to choose him, so she decided to write a list of her possible partners, and Ty was already in the top spot. Yes, Ty Grant was ticking all of the right boxes for Bree already, he just seemed so perfect for her.

The next profile she looked to was a man named George Williams, he in fact lived pretty close to Bree, a pharmacist at the local store, he seemed very nice indeed, so Bree wrote him on her list underneath Ty's name. After George came, Karl Mayer, a respectable lawyer and family attorney, he also went onto the list, it was already pretty long, but this was to be Bree's future, so she could afford to add many names to the list, it didn't matter if she was shortlisting like for an interview.

Turning more pages, she found Peter MacMillan. At the minute he was unemployed, but he'd worked as a club manager and he had had his own share in the property. He had long hair, sandy and those eyes, like Ty's drew Bree in, there was something dark about Peter, something mysterious that Bree wanted to find out. Another name added to Bree's list, she stared at his picture on his profile page, tracing over his muscular build under his simple tee.

Rex Van De Kamp happened to be the next name on Bree's list of possible suitors. Suitors – she was thinking marriage already! Now Rex was a man Bree _really_ liked the look of, a doctor, a family man with two brothers and a sister, he would love to have kids, she could tell, and so she wrote him at the very top of her list, even above Mr Grant. Bree was a good girl, and Rex was a good boy. They seemed to fit like any perfect American couple, but she hadn't yet decided so the redhead continued to flick through the glossy pages of the catalogue.

Bree flipped though some more pages, finding women there also. There was one woman, Katherine. She seemed nice, her profile was brilliant and showed her off in the best lights; she was a keen and budding chef, wanting her own catering business, homemaker and brilliant with children. The redhead thought she'd make a brilliant friend, and surrogate aunt to her children with whoever she decided to choose. Bree couldn't help thinking was she just fooling herself; choosing her life from a magazine, deciding what her husband should look like, what characteristics she loved and those she didn't. she sighed before breaking from the daze she'd slipped into, stuck on Katherine's page, before she turned over the next leaf and looked to the handsome, charming man gazing back at her.

Orson Hodge. Dental surgeon and homemaker. He looked so...charming, so dashing, so debonair as she looked to the image of him standing in his smart trousers, his shirt and cute tank top. He looked like a millionaire or someone with equal class. She read on and looked over his face every now and then continued to read; enjoys golfing, cooking, cleaning relaxes. Orson was perfect, yet she still wasn't sure on him, whereas with other men in her life, she'd known instantly, with Orson, she didn't get that, either way. It may have been because she was so focused on getting it right, not wanting to go through the loss of someone that she didn't know how to feel.

Finally after much deliberation and scribbling and sighing, Bree chose her guy. Picking up the receiver of the phone, Bree dialled in the number of the request bureau and she quoted the identification number of herself and also her soon-to-be lover. The quote went through instantly and Bree received a text message confirming her request for member number; 68362221 Mr Rex Van De Kamp.

**tbc.**


End file.
